


A Bloody Reminder

by SupernaturalPhoenix



Series: Jeliorn Moments [1]
Category: Shadowhunters (TV)
Genre: Bisexual Jace Wayland, Jace is a Good Boyfriend, M/M, Periods are bitches, Swearing, Trans Meliorn
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-20
Updated: 2019-06-20
Packaged: 2020-05-14 15:19:26
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,235
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19275982
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SupernaturalPhoenix/pseuds/SupernaturalPhoenix
Summary: Meliorn hates his period. Hates it.He hates having to call Jace because he didn’t get any pads. But maybe Jace can make it just a little better.





	A Bloody Reminder

Well. Fuck.

Meliorn groaned into his arm as he slumped against the bath, burying his head in his arms to hide from the world. His period had started and he was out of pads.

It was his own fault. He bought them sparingly and only when necessary- 1 packet at the start of the month, unless he had enough left over. The system worked. At least, if Meliorn had actually remembered to get any. But Jace had been there with him, and Meliorn had been so wrapped up in enjoying the time with his boyfriend that he had forgotten pads entirely. Or maybe, he’d just purposely avoided them so he didn’t have to admit his  _feminine_ problem.

Either way, he was out of pads and he was bleeding everywhere. There was no way he could go out and get any more, not like this. But he was still bleeding. He was sitting on an old towel that he was willing to sacrifice in an attempt to protect the floor. It seemed like he only had one option and he picked up his phone.

"Jace..."

" _Hey, Meliorn. Everything okay_?"

"I... I need- can you get... pads? Please?"

" _Yeah, sure_. _Do you need anything else_?" Jace asked.

"No." Meliorn almost whimpered as his abdomen twisted painfully. Damn, the cramps were starting.

" _Okay. I'll be over in a few minutes._ "

Meliorn put the phone down and sighed heavily. This was humiliating. Even though he knew this was Jace- who would never judge him, it was so hard to admit his body still worked like a woman's.

When he wasn't a woman any more.

He curled up a little tighter, trying to igore the horrible stickiness underneath him. Why was he like this? Why couldn't he just be normal? He groaned, out of pain and frustration, and his insides twisted again. Then he left himself... just drift. He wasn't quite asleep, but he wasn't aware.

"Meliorn?"

Jace's voice pulled him back into the real world. "Meliorn?"

"Bathroom." Meliorn called back.

Jace's footsteps thudded to the door, stopping just on the other side of the wood. "Meliorn? You okay in there?"

"Yes." Melion moaned. He didn't move.

"You want me to leave these outside the door?" Jace asked.

"Yes please." Meliorn's voice was so quiet he was surprised Jace even heard him. But the blonde boy just said, "Alright. I'll be in the living room, okay?" and walked away. Meliorn crawled to the door and opened it just enough to grab the plastic wrapping of the pads. There was a packet of painkillers as well and Meliorn was touched by his boyfriend's thoughtfulness.

He crept out to his bedroom to get a pair of clean underwear and trousers before making his way back to the bathroom, where he tore open the bright plastic and pulled out a pad. Stripping his underwear, he pulled the clean clothes on and pressed the pad onto them. He downed a painkiller and looked at the bloody mess. He picked up the towel and the underwear and walked slowly out of the bathroom to shove them into the laundry basket.

He sighed and trudged into the living room to face Jace. The blonde boy straightened up on the sofa as Meliorn entered. "Hey,"" he smiled, "You feeling okay?"

Meliorn nodded quietly and sat down cautoiusly next to Jace. Jace reached out and pulled Meliorn into a close hug. He pressed a gentle kiss to Meliorn's hair, rubbing soothing circles on Meliorn's back.

"I hate this." Meliorn complained. "I hate this."

"I know." Jace murmured.

Meliorn noticed a shopping bag on the coffee table that Jace had clearly brought. Meliorn idly wondered what was in it, as it wasn't empty. But he couldn't be bothered to ask. He slumped further against Jace's shoulder, a whine in his throat.

"You need anything?" Jace asked softly.

Meliorn shrugged lethargically.

"I got chocolate." Jace teased sweetly. He felt Meliorn perk up against him.

"White?" Meliorn asked, trying to restrain his eagerness. It might be completely sterotypical, but he did use chocolate to cope with his period.

"Yeah." Jace grinned.

Meliorn managed a small smile. "I could do with some chocolate."

Jace laughed and moved Meliorn off his shoulder so he could reach for the bag and pulled out the chocolate box. Meliorn imediately snuggled back into Jace, eying the chocolates excitedly. Jace laughed, savouring Meliorn's suffering for just a moment before relinquishing the box. Meliorn tore into it, placed one in his mouth and sighed contentedly.

"Good?" Jace asked.

Meliorn nodded blissfully.

Jace watched his boyfriend brighten up just a little. It was really, quite funny to see the normally health obsessed Meliorn shoving chocolate into his mouth.

"It helps." Meliorn pouted.

"Yeah. Izzy stuffs her face when she's on period and she'll eat anything."

Meliorn shrugged, putting the chocolate down, tucking himself into Jace's side and closing his eyes. "You don't have to be anywhere?" he asked.

"No." Jace smiled, stroking Meliorn's hair. "I'm all yours."

"Good." Meliorn sighed sleepily, falling into the grips of slumber in the arms of his boyfriend.

 

Meliorn woke up some time later to the quiet mumble of the tv and a vicious cramping in his stomach. He groaned miserably, curling up and wrapping his arms around himself. Damn, why did this have to hurt so god-damn much?

"Hey, you okay?" Jace asked softly.

"Cramps." Meliorn whimpered, shaking his head.

Very, very carefully, Jace moved Meliorn of off him so he could stand up. Meliorn stayed huddled on the sofa, groaning softly. His insides were imploding. It hurt. It hurt so much.

He looked up as Jace came back in. He pulled Meliorn back onto his lap and a wonderful heat spread across Meliorn's abdomen. He gasped in pleasure. Jace held a hotwater bottle to Meliorn's middle. "Thank you." he moaned quietly.

"Is it helping?" Jace asked.

Meliorn nodded.

"I got painkillers to." Jace added.

Meliorn held out a hand expectantly. Jace helped him sit up and drink some water to swallow the two pills. Meliorn sank back onto Jace's lap with watery eyes. "They're not normally this bad." he sniffled.

Jace's warm hand pressed against Meliorn's lower back, trying to comfort his crumpled partner.

"I thought it would stop," Meliorn started, "When I started taking testosterone."

Jace hummed in response. "It's just a bloody reminder of everything isn't it?" Meliorn nodded and looked up at him with glistening dark eyes and a trembling lip. "I'm sorry."

Jace frowned. "Hey, hey," he said, carding one hand through Meliorn's long hair. "Don't ever be sorry, okay."

A tear trickled from the corner of Meliorn's eye. "But you started dating a- a _man_ so you wouldn't have to deal with all this..."

Jace shook his head and pulled Meliorn up to kiss him sweetly on the forehead. "I started dating you because I like you. I am dating you because I love you. I don't _deal_ with this, I'm taking care of you when you're not feeling your best."

Meliorn reached and rubbed at his eyes but the tears kept rolling. Jace brushed them away with his thumb. "I _love_ _you_ , okay? For everything that you are, because you are _beautiful_."

Meliorn pulled him into a passionate kiss. "I love you to. For everything you do for me."

Jace grinned his sunny grin. "I'll always be there for you."

"And I'll be there for you."

**Author's Note:**

> Please let me know if I got anything wrong or didn't show the right message.


End file.
